Lyrics of The Heart
by Spockologist
Summary: Three songs that depict three very unique individuals.
1. Kirk

Kirk set his glass down with a thud and wiped his mouth. Looking around the smoky bar, he again noted the blonde who he'd been eyeing all evening. Rising from his place at the bar, he made his way across the crowded floor. Flashing a grin he knew was irresistible, he sidled up to her. Kirk was known for flirting with any pretty face and this was no exception, the blonde had the widest blue eyes he'd seen in a long time. Staring straight into those ocean blues he whispered, "Have I seen you around here before?"

"_Girl you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society  
They might tell you I'm no good  
Girl they need to understand  
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man"_

The girl smiled at him, a faint color rising in her cheeks, "No, I don't believe you have."

"_I may drink too much and play too loud  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd-_

Kirk gave an exclamation of realization, "Of course you haven't, you're too beautiful to be from around here."

"_I take all the good times I can get  
I'm too young for growing up just yet-_

The blonde giggled and Kirk knew he'd gotten somewhere. "Care for a little excitement? My truck's out back and since you're not from around here, how 'bout we do a little sightseeing?"

"_I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wild  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride_

Giving her friends a wave, she grabbed Kirks' hand and pulled him towards the door. Once outside, he unlocked the truck and closed the door behind her, his eyes grinning in the moonlight.

"_I may be a real bad boy  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man"_

**Song used is Tim McGraw's **_**Real good man. **_**No copyright infringement intended. I don't have anything to do with Kirk… he's too much of a flirt.**


	2. Spock

Amanda knew something was wrong the moment she heard the door open. Putting down her book, she rose to meet her son in the entryway. The sight nearly stopped her heart.

Spock was a mess. Hair disheveled and dust covering his clothes. The beginning of a black eye didn't hide the look of anguish in his face.

"Oh, sweetie!" she kneeled beside him and smoothed his hair, "What happened?"

He didn't make eye contact and Amanda noted the way he was trying to fight back tears.

"_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through-_

"Did they say something about me again?" she whispered and Spock nodded, his fists tightening by his side. Smoothing back his hair, she tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. "What did they say?"

Spock's tears were gone in an instant, an angry hardness settling over his dark brown eyes. Fighting back an impulse, his words were slow as he tried to hide his emotion, "..I'd rather not say."

"_So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
But I'm a lot like you"_

"Spock," Amanda addressed him, sliding his school bag off his shoulder and setting it on the ground, "You need to stop letting them get the better of you. You needn't feel angry over them saying things about me. People do that, people will always do that."

His eyes flicked to hers then looked away again. "I do not think it right for them to judge you and not take action against them."

Amanda gave a soft smile. That was so like Spock. Always willing to jump in and defend the ones he loved. Spock's eyes met her at that instant and he caught her smile, his eyes widening in surprise. "I thought you would be angry with me."

"No, Spock. I'm not angry. Fighting is bad, and you _really _need to stop getting yourself all riled up over these things, but I'm proud of you."

His dark eyes widened even more.

"It takes a lot of courage to stand up like that." Amanda continued. "Thank you for defending me. I will always do the same for you."

Spock nodded and then pushing away his Vulcan inhibitions, hugged his Mother tightly.

"_I'll stand by you."_

**Song used is **_**I'll stand by you **_**by the Pretenders. Again, I don't own it. And neither do I have anything to do with the adorable little boy that is Spock. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Bones

**Some of you may recognize this, I put it into another collection of stories I've written, but I really like this one and find it fitting for this specific group. Sorry for those of you who get to read it again, I'm trying!**

Bones put down his glass and it clinked slightly as it hit the innumerable glasses next to him. He'd lost track of how many drinks he'd had. He snorted to himself, loosing track- just like everything else he'd done with his life. He motioned to the bartender to get him another before sinking back into his well deserved pity party. The bartender slid the glass across the counter with a long look. Bones ignored the look, he knew the type. He was no stranger to bars and their customs. Bones focused on the liquid with a wistful expression.

_How many years was this? Fifteen? Twenty? _

Bones sighed. He'd been divorced for_ years_, and still, the one thing he could keep track of- the anniversary of that terrible day, always came to hit him hard. Deciding he didn't want another drink, he pushed the glass away and observed the crowd, or at least tried to. His vision was slightly blurry.

He sat there for awhile and had decided to leave when a song came over the radio that made him sit back and listen. It was an oldie. He'd heard the song a thousand times before, but it had never seemed so relevant to his life as it did now.

…_..__I miss the earth so much I miss my wife  
it's lonely out in space  
on such a timeless flight_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
Till touchdown brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids  
In fact its cold as hell  
And there's no one there to raise them if you did  
And all this science I don't understand  
It's just my job five days a week  
A rocket man, a rocket man_

Bones felt his pain double and rising quickly, left the bar. Once outside, he breathed deeply; blinking back the sudden swell of emotion that had overcome him. Glancing up at the dark night sky, he took in the stars with a slightly sarcastic expression. He'd given up his family and his home to be what?

_A rocket man._

**The song used is Elton John's **_**Rocket man (It's going to be a long, long, time) **_** Love the song, have nothing to do with it except for the occasional impromptu karaoke session.**


End file.
